


More than Friends

by CellytheFlowshie



Series: A Little Complicated [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF, nhl rpf - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Toronto Maple Leafs, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, polyship, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellytheFlowshie/pseuds/CellytheFlowshie
Summary: Nylander faces the heavyweight of jealousy when his childhood best friend begins dating his teammate Matthews.Smut.Nylander / OC / Matthews





	1. Chapter 1

Distance. Nylander has always struggled with it. Distance between his family and himself as he traveled from province to province— state to state. With the great distances, William had always had an anchor to keep him grounded. Delilah. He could have her close any time he needed, she reminded him of home, hell, she was home. Recently, however, the distance between them couldn’t be greater, even with her just sitting across the table from himself. It wasn’t his legs that hers were tangled with under the booth’s table in the dimly lit bar. Nor was it his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they looked over the menu. Instead, the brunette was snuggled up to his best friend, Auston.

Auston didn’t know how it had gotten this far. Sitting at the bar with the pretty brunette in his lap as her finger moved over the menu. He had half expected their night to end at that, but he quickly came to enjoy her company in and out of the bedroom. A hand on her bare shoulder, dark eyes looked across the table to his friend; Nylander. He couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation, Delilah had been Willy’s best friend after all and since he had gotten her, Auston had taken much of her attention. Putting the menu aside, Matthews leaned forward, smiling at his friend.

“You know that blonde at the bar seems to have eyes for you,” Matthews said as he noted towards a curvaceous blonde that had been stealing glances at his friend. “Maybe all you need to get out of this bad mood is to show a girl a good time.” He suggested.

“I’m not in a bad mood,” the blond male bit out, his fingers coming up to toy with the cross that hung around his neck. He dragged it across the chain slowly before bringing the chain up to rest against his lower lip. 

“Then go talk to her!” Auston pushes, his arms slipping away from Delilah’s shoulder, “hell, she’s a looker. If you don’t I’ll take her home.”

In an instant, the blond’s body had tensed. Had he really heard, what he thought he had. His lips parted slowly, the thin silver chain slipping from the pink flesh before dropping with a silent thump against the strength of his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re saying?” Nylander sounded as his hands balled into fists beneath the table’s edge. “Delilah is literally sitting right beside you, man!” 

Matthews pulled back further from the brunette that once hung off his frame, his eyes dropping to his lap for a moment before rising back up to his friend. It was a complicated situation, would he understand? “De and I have talked,” the young center-man started, “a lot about this and, right now, we’re not solidifying anything. Yeah, we go out on dates —amount other things — but if she decided she wanted to go fuck some guy in a club she could, or if so wanted to take the woman out I can.”

Nylander’s lips parted, almost in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?” He scoffed, “you got the most beautiful woman in the room on your arm and you won’t even grow up enough to—“ he couldn’t finish his words as a disproving sigh left his lips. Pulling out his wallet, he placed cash down on the table before standing. “I thought you were better than this man,” he told his friend, his heart sinking low in his chest before his eyes fell on Delilah whose eyes glistened in the dim lighting of the bar. “And you, you deserve so much better—“

Auston pushes his way out of the both, taking hold of his best friends arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving. “William, man wait—“

Nylander sounds around, shoving Matthews hand back. “No,” he told him firmly, “you don’t get to stand there and look at me like I’m the one in the wrong here. She is my longest friend, and one of my closest. She deserves to be treated like...” he trailed off as he failed to find the word. “Delilah deserves the world, and any guy in this place would be lucky to be where you are tonight and you’re going to waste it all on a girl you don’t even know you selfish prick.” He looked past his friend and to the tiny brunette in the booth. “I hope you’re happy—“ he spoke out almost bitterly before grabbing his coat and stalking off out the door. 

Matthews’ eyes fell away from the door and landed in the tiny brunette that rested in the booth with her eyes wide and glassy, and her lips parted. “You okay?” Matthews asked, his hand coming down to rest on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just-“ she sounded, her words a near whisper. “You guys shouldn’t be fighting about me—“ Delilah’s hands gripped at her coat, pulling it against her chest along with her purse as she stepped up from the booth. “You stay here. Go talk to that girl. I— I need to go after him.”

“He’s probably already in a cab De—“

“He’s my best friend Auston,” she reminded before pressing up onto her toes and kissing the corner of his mouth. A delicate hand rested over his chest for a moment as she pulled back, a heavy sigh taking her form. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Turning away, Delilah moved out the door and into the darkness of the night. Eyes adjusted to the dim light of the street lights mixed with the blinding of passing cars as they sought out the familiar figure. Looking north and south there was no sign of Will, but she HAD to find him. Pulling her coat on over her dress she began to jog up towards Main Street. 

Her lungs burned in the cold night air, and her muscles tensed with each stride. Yet, she didn’t stop until she spotted a familiar beanie and golden hair in the distance. “Will!” She called out in desperation, her legs carrying her further as a faster pace even if she felt as if she were about to collapse. When he didn’t stop, she called out to him again, “William!” Then a final time as he was in her reach, “Nylander!” 

She caught his hand with her own, tugging him back stumbling through the crowd and into her frame. 

“Delilah?” He sounded, his free hand raising up to tug ear-buds from his ears. “What are you—“

“Fuck you for making me run!” Delilah cut him off, her hand leaving him to adjust her clothes just right. 

“What are you doing here?” He reiterated, “go back to the bar with that excuse of a boyfriend of yours.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Delilah sighed, a hand reaching up to push chocolate strands back and away from her face. 

“What is there for me to understand, Delilah?” William countered as he held his headphones in a tight fist. “Why do you let him do that to you? You deserve so much better than—“ 

The mesh of her lips against his swallowed his words in a desperate kiss. Delilah needed him to know that he was why she couldn’t commit fully to Auston. No words could have captured her actions better. Pulling back, hands were gripping at his shirt, and her eyes fluttered open to take in the confusion on his face. 

“I couldn’t commit to him knowing that a piece of me belongs to you. I couldn’t just sit back and stop wondering what it would be like...” her teeth took hold of her lower lips as her eyes dropped down to the ground. 

A careful hand raised up, stroking the angle of her jaw before cupping her cheek. “You should have just told me De...”

“And cross the line we had drawn? I couldn’t risk that,” she whispered back, tears building up in her eyes. “You’re my best friend Will. You think I wanted to throw that all away because I wanted to see what happened if I took things a little further than we had agreed?” 

“So you just fuck my best friend instead?” William challenged, a thumb stroking away the tear that had slipped down her cheek. “You have a weird way of catching my attention De.” 

“You never seemed to want mine,” she muttered back, “not until Auston and me...”

“Shhh…” he hushed her, his thumb stroking down her cheek and to her lips. “Things were complicated, and continue to further complicate themselves, don’t they? But the last things I need is for you to start pushing that idea around.” Sure, Nylander was blatantly jealous back at the bar, but the last thing he wanted to hear was Delilah say it.

“Idea?” Delilah hummed, her hands gripped at the breast of his jacket to keep him close. “You mean that you’re--”

“De,” Nylander laughed out, his lips lowering to place a firm kiss to her forehead, “don’t. Let’s get a cab back to the apartment, okay? We can wait for Auston there.”

Climbing into the back of the bright-colored taxi, Nylander leaned forward and gave the address to the driver. He then settled back in his seat, his arm going around her shoulders to draw her close. Bright eyes glanced up to the rear-view and for a second they looked like a couple. His head had found the comfort of his chest, and her eyes had fluttered shut. She must be-- Oh! Thankfully, the range of the mirror didn’t go below the waist, as Delilah’s hand slid over the muscular expanse of his thigh and up to what was now a growing bulge in his jeans.

“De…” his whispered out into her hair, but her eyes remained closed. A small smirk found full lips before she whispered out:

“Do you want me to stop?” It was barely audible, only loud enough for him to hear.

His head shook slowly, trying to keep his body calm, as to not draw the driver’s attention to him. He could feel her hand through the thick fabric of his jeans, stroking his cock as it continued to grow with arousal and carefully fondling his balls. A heavy breath slipped out his nose, his cock pressing hard at his denim with the desire of being freed. They were only 5 blocks away, but the city traffic had him biting his lip, it was taking too long. Needing the pressure of his arousal to subside, a hockey-worn hand reached across his lap before encroaching on the hem of her dress. It had already ridden up in the taxi, letting his fingers explore the soft expanse that guided him to her heat. His hand slipped between her eager thighs and moved upwards to force them apart. The dress continued to rise until the fabric pooled at her hips. Glancing down - but only for a second - he marveled in the sight of the pale lace that kept him from her.

Nylander returned his vision to the mirror, watching the driver assuring they wouldn’t get caught. His fingers then began to explore the warm lace of her panties, following them down to the heated arousal just above the seat. A finger circled for a moment, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He just wanted to talk dirty in her ear, but he wouldn’t let himself, not here -- Fuck she was so wet.

A thick finger found the edge of her lace, dipping inside. There he explored her warmth and smirked at her body’s shudders. Her arousal was pooling in the confinement of her panties, welcoming his touch with warmth. Delilah’s body shuttered, her core clenching in the anticipation. His fingers pressed firmly around her entrance, easing running over her desperate fold before sliding up to her sensitive clit. Wet fingers slid and circled and Nylander watched as she slowly began to unravel for him.

It was only when the careful ease of a foot on the break halted the car that William remembered that they were in the back seat of a city taxi. Hot and heavy, they had finally made it back to the apartment he shared with Auston. Hands smelling like her pussy, Nylander sorted through his wallet and tossed cash up ahead at the driver. He didn’t care about the change, instead, he rushed out of the taxi, guiding his tiny brunette friend with him. They rushed through the lobby, Delilah tripping over her heels and both ignoring the greeting of the doorman. Ears pounded with the need for one another, chest heaving with the anticipation of finally feeling the other against their skin.

The couple barreled into the elevator, Nylander slamming the floor button down before backing Delilah up against the cold back wall. Rough hands gripped at the back of her thighs, lifting her up off the ground and guiding limbs around his waist.

“Willy-” Delilah hummed mindful that at any moment someone from another floor could join them.

Nylander silenced her with a kiss as passionate as it was rough. Teeth bit at her full lower lip, indulging in it as it swelled under the pressure. A soft sigh left the young woman's lips, egging him on further.

Delilah’s soft eyes glanced up as the numbers lit up with each floor. “We’re almost there,” she whispered, her eyes falling shut was his finger’s hooked on the sides of her panties and he slowly lowered he back down to the floor. Nylander dropped to his knees, guiding the lace down before having her step out of them.

“Save us some time,” he smirked and the door chimed. Shoving the fabric in his pocket, Nylander led the way to the front door. This fingers fumbled with the keyring, finally finding the copper and sliding it into the lock. The pair stepped into the apartment and were attached at the lips before the door could shut completely.

Delilah attempted to guide him back towards the bedroom, but the forward had no patience. “The couch,” he mumbled against her lips and stumbled back to the plush cushions. Pulling her down with him, Nylander reached between their forms and pulled the waist of his jeans free, then the zipper. Delilah’s delicate touch met his, her hands guiding his denim and boxer-briefs down over his thick quads to rest around his ankles. Smirking, Delilah rested her knees outside his hips and began to roll her hips over his eager girth. “No more teasing De,” Nylander hummed, a hand coming to caress her cheek, “no more games.”

Her lips parted slowly as she nodded. Hands pulled her dress up around her navel before one dropped down to his cock. She stroked it slowly before guiding it to her damp arousal. Taking in a breath, her tight walls began to come down around him in a slow movement. Her breath hitched in her throat, her head leaning back as she sunk to take him hole. With his cock buried deep inside her, Delilah let her eyes scan over his features, much like herself, he was caught up in desire.

A careful hand grasped at the thick hair at the nape of Delilah’s neck, guiding her mouth to his for a sloppy kiss. She let out a quiet moan against his mouth, her lips beginning to rock in a steady rhythm. Delilah could feel him cuss against her lips before be let his head fall to the crook between her neck and shoulder. His hot breath washed up against her neck before be began to suck on the supple flesh there. His hands fell to her back, a groan leaving his lips out of enjoyment. The friction of their bodies was pure bliss, he could feel his climax building.

Wanting to see more of her, he drew a hand back to her neckline and tugged it down. First came the sturdy hold of her strapless bra, but with another swift movement, her full breasts were free. They were bigger than he had thought. While they didn’t come out far, nor did they sag, and they were round, taking up the expanse of her chest. “So fucking sexy De,” he groaned, why hadn’t he let himself notice this sooner?

Nylander craved to see more of her, to explore every inch, but the tightness of her core around his cock was quickly becoming too much. “De,” he breathed out, his hands dropping to her hips to help increase the pace in which she road him.

“Will,” she gasped out in return, her breast bouncing with each rise and fall of her core onto his length. Delilah’s hands gripped at the fabric of her shirt, her mouth falling agape to release a shrill moan. She was close, and so was he.

Bracing his heels on the carpet, Nylander raised his hips up to pound his cock up to her limits. His seeds exploded in thick streams into her core that milked every drop with each strong clench of her own orgasm. Breathless, Delilah pulled herself up one final time and off of Nylander’s cock that flopped down against his t-shirt covered abs, still half hard. Pulling her dress back up to her middle, Delilah watched as his thick seed oozed from her mound and down the inside of her legs. “That was-” she managed but cut herself short when she heard the subtle click of the front door opening.

Auston strolled in the front door, tossing his jacket off to the armchair casually before his eyes realized what he had walked in on. He had left the blonde at the bar thinking he would have a long night of reconciliation ahead of him, instead, he found his girlfriend fucking his best friend. “Well,” he leaned his head to the side, a small smirk coming to play on his lips, “I guess it’s my turn.”


	2. Three's Company

Kicking his boots off at the door, hungry eyes remained focused on the vision in front of him. Any other man would have been infuriated to find their girlfriend fucking their best friend, but for Auston, it just made his cock throb. Tossing his coat on the rack he approached the couch where Delilah and Nylander had made their mess, his dark eyes taking in the scene. His eyes lingered briefly on his best friend’s cock, impressed by the length. It was longer than his own by an inch or so, but Auston had his girth.

Eyes then found the body of their shared lover. She was half-dressed and covered in cum, her breasts on full display for them both.

“All done with her, Willy?” Auston smirk, his arms wrapping around the brunette carefully to lift her from Nylander’s lap.

“For now,” Will smirked in return, a heavy breath of exhaustion leaving him as his head leaned back against the plush comfort of the sofa.

Auston didn’t carry the brunette far, his fingers digging into her flesh as he carried her into the kitchen. Placing her on the counter, he watched as Nylander’s seed oozed at her entrance. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed a good cream pie. Now, he wanted it to be his own. A hand reached out, his finger running over her opening. The tip collecting the sticky fluid before inserting it back into her core. Delilah quivered around him, tilting her hips down into his touch.

“Good girl,” he encouraged her, “you think you can go again?”

She bit her lip, her eyes going to Nylander as he abandoned the couch for the shower in the next room. Delilah couldn’t help but wish that Will would have stuck around, but was eager to please the man in front of her. Sliding off the counter, Delilah dropped to her knees and let her hands work Austin’s belt free. She could see his cock growing beneath his pants already, the sight of William filling her with his cum has made Matthews hard.

Her delicate touch guided his jeans down to his ankles before fingers grazed over his cock, it was already swollen for her. Tight boxer briefs met the same fate as his pants, his cock bouncing into view before feeling the moist warmth of her tongue. From the base to the tip, Delilah flattened her tongue against his cock in a firm lick. Her eyes glanced up from between thick lashes, her tongue flicking at his tip. She would tease him first, before taking him as deep into her mouth as she could muster.

Her head bobbed up and down his shaft, inching further down his cock with each push and pull of her mouth. A hand tasted on his cock, keeping it at bay while the other reached between his legs, stroking his balls.

A low cuss left Matthews's lips, by the way, she worked, Auston knew she wanted him ready fast. It was clear in the desperation of her tongue, and the gags as she tried to take him further into his mouth — dare he say throat?

“You dirty girl,” he groaned, “so desperate for another cock in you.”

His hand reached down, stroking away the brunette strands away from her face. “You happy? Finally got a taste of his cock, and you still want us both. Greedy girl, you’re lucky I will share.” His hand guided her off his cock, pulling her up from her knees. Dark eyes glanced down between her thighs, there were sticky with cum and arousal. His cock twitched.

Delilah let him guide her back towards the sofa, her body laying out on the lush cushions. “I want you, Auston,” she pleaded, her hands dipping down to her core before holding her legs open wide for him. “I want you to fill me up with you cum, just like Willy did.”

Auston licked his lips as he kneeled down on the couch. Filling her with his seed had been his intention, but hearing her say it made her cock throb. They had always used a condom, until now.

Taking his girth into his hand, Auston guided it over the eager slit that was her pussy. Slow strokes teased the right hole that glistened with cum, coming closer to slipping into her depths with each graze of his tip.

Full lips pressed into a firm line, Delilah let out a needy whine. Her hips raised from the couch, trying to guide Auston’s thick cock into her. The pressure of the tip pressing into her earned a gasp, but its retraction left her craving more. He was toying with her.

“Don’t you want to feel my tight pussy around you?” She muttered, her words quickly cut off with the full thrust of his cock delving into the warmth of her walls. Throwing her head back, a throaty moan erupted from her lips. A smile played on her lips, she didn’t have to hold back now. They could be as loud as they wanted.

Auston relished in her warmth, her cock gliding deep into her with ease. He was sure it was with the aid of William’s cum, and it only fuelled Auston’s list. He too was going to pump her full of his seed. Then, she would be theirs, and only theirs.

“Impatient girl,” he chastised. If he hadn’t wanted her so badly; he would have made her wait. His hands braced himself against the arm of the couch, his hips moving in a steady rhythm to plow into her pussy. Each thrust earned a thwack of skin, drawing him closer to his climax. Dark eyes watched as Delilah brought her hands to her thighs, guiding her legs back towards her shoulders and spreading them wide. Auston moaned out as he was able to go deeper. The tip of his eager cock soon reached its limits, earning a groan from the hockey forward. Her right walls clenched around his thick cock, eagerly trying to earn his climax. Auston wanted to fight it, to fuck her to completion before he could fall into his own bliss, but Delilah's tight and needy walls were too much for him - besides he wanted to watch his own cum slip from her.

"I'm gonna cum," Auston cautioned and his hips continued to plow into her tight hole. It was a final warning, and he almost expected Delilah to second guess her decisions and make him pull out. But the words like slipped from her lips were words of encouragement: 

"Cum baby, cum," she near cried out, raising her hips up into his as if he could go any further. _Such a dirty little cumslut._ Delilah's words alone were enough to send his thick load shooting deep into her core. Her walls flexing around him tight, a vise grip milking him dry. Then came the force of her own climax, forcing Auston's cock from her folds before her own arousal shot in a stream over the cushions. 

It was when her arousal shot over the couch, and the mix of sperms seeping from her folds that Nylander exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Bright eyes fixated on the scene before him, a lump building in his throat. Fuck, that was sexy. His cock threatened to tent beneath the heavy towel, ready for more, but all she could manage to say was: "Looks like we have a hell of a mess to clean up." 

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario Requests Welcome.


End file.
